


missing you

by xori



Series: the trio [1]
Category: EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Min Yoongi | Suga, Cute Min Yoongi | Suga, Dom Jeon Jungkook, Dom Park Chanyeol, Double Penetration, Fluff, Kitten Yoongi, M/M, Maknae Yoongi, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rocker Chanyeol, Sad Min Yoongi | Suga, Smut, Sub Min Yoongi | Suga, Top Jeon Jungkook, Top Park Chanyeol, indie jungkook, long distance, yoongi misses his boyfriends ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 20:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xori/pseuds/xori
Summary: his boyfriends were to go on tour at the same time—it couldn’t be that bad, right? he could make it through the four months...at least that’s what yoongi told himself as he sent his boyfriends off with tears streaming down his cheeks.





	missing you

**Author's Note:**

> im just a sucker for baby yoongi and and yoonkook and yoongixchanyeol ok bye enjoy

when yoongi found out that not only one of his boyfriends, but _both_ would be going on tour—he tried his best to be the supportive boyfriend he’s meant to be and assure them that they could do it.

all the while yoongi tried to get used to being alone as the two older males were in preparation for their upcoming tour with their bands. 

no preparation was enough to keep him from missing them as soon as they boarded the plane. 

chanyeol and jungkook knew how much yoongi would miss them—that was a given. the boy was used to the affection he received on a daily basis, and it didn’t help that he was sated whenever he craved it. it was the perks of having two boyfriends.

so they tried to facetime him almost every day, but there were plenty of times in which the artists had been worked to the bone, and simply couldn’t stay up any later than needed.

yoongi understood, and he always made sure to at least text them a lovely good morning text with a selfie or cute emoticons of kittens cuddling. but despite the efforts from both sides to keep in decent contact, he was sad and often cried himself to sleep as he was always reminded of the cold, empty spaces beside him.

...

"i'm home!" a deep voice reverates throughout the walls of the warm and cozy home. the only light sources were a lamp and the television screen from the living room.

chanyeol dropped his bags at the doorway after the closing the door and quickly made his way over to the light, his eyes immediately brightening upon seeing a tiny figure curled up and looking up at him with wide eyes and a slacked jaw. 

"h-hyung—"

"come here, baby," the male whispered out and opened his arms, fondly watching his baby squirm and wiggle out of his mountain of blankets to crash into his arms. 

chanyeol grabbed a hold of the boy's thighs to lift him up to his arms and hug him tightly to his height. little sobs could be heard in the crook of his neck. 

“oh, i missed you so much, my little angel."

"m-missed you, hyung!" the boy wailed and held on tightly as if his lover would disappear and chanyeol squeezed him just as tightly to reassure him that he wasnt going anywhere.

chanyeol sighed and sat down where yoongi sat moments before, pulling the fluffy blanket over themselves. 

"hey, hey," chanyeol, with much struggle, pulled yoongi's face from where it pressed against his neck and delicately wiped the tears with his thumbs, "don't cry, baby. im not going anywhere, okay? im here."

the boy let out a few sniffles and bunched up chanyeol's shirt between his paling hands as if trying to physically get a grip. 

chanyeol smiled warmly at the sight of his kitten, all pink cheeked and with puffy eyes, despite them being teary, they seemed happy— _so_ happy .

he leaned in to leave a small peck on yoongi's lips and looked up at the hiccuping boy before leaning in once again to properly kiss him. 

the boy whined needily into the kiss and chanyeol cupped his cheeks as if they were fine china. they both smiled and pulled away moments later. 

"my little crybaby," chanyeol teased, tucking some of the younger's hair behind his ear.

"s-stop," yoongi lisped and hid in the crook of the taller's neck once again, "i-i thought you wouldn't come for another two weeks..."

"mm," chanyeol hummed, "that was the plan, yes. i missed you a little too much, though. we only had one show and we were meant to stay in that country the two weeks. i wasn't planning on going to a vacation without either of you."

"l-love you, hyungie..."

"i love you too, baby—so, so much," chanyeol planted kisses all over the boy's fluffy hair before murmuring into it, "what where you doing before i came, hm? were you gonna sleep? try to, baby. it's late."

"n-no, i wanna spend time with you, yeolie," yoongi whined and once again fisted his hands into the taller man's shirt. 

"i won't be going anywhere, angel. we can do anything you want when you wake up, i promise," he hugged the boy closer and kissed his temple, "now rest up, i have something else for you."

with a huff, the boy got comfortable and slowly fell asleep to the soft sounds coming from the television and the vibrations in chanyeol's chest due to his humming. 

...

when yoongi woke a few hours later, he was still in the same position in chanyeol's arms, but it was someone else who woke him. 

he blinked and rubbed his eyes with his sleeve covered knuckles a few times before his vision could completely clear up and he could recognize the person waking him in the dark. a gasp left him and he looked at chanyeol incredulously (who was smiling slyly) before looking back up at the other male.

"ggukie!" he wailed and burst into tears once again as said male gathered him into his arms and shushed him gently. 

"hi, baby," he whispered into his ear and left kisses everywhere he could reach.

the boy's small frame shook with sobs as he reached out to chanyeol as well. both males hugged him tight and kissed him until his sobs were reduced to sniffles and he was shyly burrowing in jungkook's shoulder.

"my baby boy," jungkook whispered as he ran his hands through yoongi's fluffed locks, "i'm so happy to finally see you."

the rest of the night consisted of kisses, hushed whispers, and light snores. that was until they were in the middle of their second film, which was interrupted by a needy yoongi, who suddenly, but subtly, began grinding down onto jungkook's thigh. 

"you're all worked up, huh?" jungkook's voice made him stop all movement, "i trust that my good boy didn't do anything we wouldn't approve of while we were gone..."

"i-i didn't!" the boy leaned back to get a good look at both of his lovers staring intensely at him, "i swear, i-im a good boy."

"of course you are, sweetie," chanyeol's voice joined the two, "that's why your little cock's so deprived of touch, hm?"

the boy nodded and let a tiny tear slip down his cheek as he slowly began rocking again, as jungkook encouraged with a hand at the small of his back.

it wasn’t entirely normal for yoongi to slip this quickly, as he had a bratty shell that the men had to break through before getting to his subspace, but with them being gone for so long, it was almost expected that he’d slip at even the sound of even their voices.

"lay down across ggukie's lap, baby," chanyeol ordered as he removed the multiple blankets scattered about the couch they were resting on. 

the boy immediately did as told and laid across toned thighs, lace covered ass up and hands fisted by his face in anticipation.

he whined as he felt large hands grope him all over, from his back to his plush thighs to his dainty legs. the hands pushed his oversized sweater up, frequently stopped at his ass and playfully pulled at the elastic. 

"hm, turn over, angel," jungkook mumbled this time and helped yoongi sit sideways on his lap, not without the boy letting out little whines in the process. 

chanyeol settled between yoongi's legs and pulled the purple panties down his legs, tossing them on the floor nearby. 

"look at you," chanyeol rasped as he allowed his thumb to gently rub across the pink pucker, "just as pretty as we left you, hm?" 

"h-haven't touched. p-promise, hyungie!" the boy cried as his legs trembled from chanyeol touching him where he hadn't in so long. 

"i believe you, baby. you're our good boy, huh?" jungkook smiled as he grabbed a hold of the boy's flushed cock that was already leaking precum. 

after chanyeol finished kissing and sucking the boy's unmarked thighs, he leaned in to leave a long lick across the boy's hole, which caused him to yelp and almost jolt out of jungkook’s hold. 

he then buried his nose between the boy's plush cheeks with a groan and left kisses all across the little hole before leaving kitten licks. the whines and little moans above him were like music, and encouraged him to pleasure the boy further.

soon, jungkook took a hold of yoongi's chin and began to kiss him messily, as the boy couldnt keep up with what chanyeol was doing to his hole. 

jungkook lazily jacked off his baby with a makeshift ring he made with his thumb and pointer finger, causing the boy to both thrust up and grind down onto the tongue licking at his hole. 

"taste just as good as i remembered, angel, i fucking love eating you. i'm sure you love it too considering how loud you're being."

"y-yes, hyungie! 's good," he managed to stutter out as he squirmed in jungkook's lap. 

"you took good care of yourself for us, angel? so good," jungkook praised as his angel whined from the sloppy kisses he was planting all over his jaw and shoulder.

soon, chanyeol jabbed his tongue inside the boy's hole, alternating between thrusting his tongue inside and sucking on the fluttering pucker. he began adding digits once the boy's hole was loose and wet enough, licking alongside the fingers hungrily. 

"h-hyungie, cum, please! wan' cum," the boy pleaded as he arched his back and held on tight to jungkook's shirt. 

"go ahead, princess. you deserve it."

ropes of cum shot out of the boy's cock and chanyeol placed a few last butterfly kisses on the boy's clenching hole before finally sitting up. he licked his lips and reached out for a bottle of lube from under the couch. 

as the boy recovered from his orgasm, jungkook changed his position so that he was straddling him once again, causing the submissive to let out a whine as his wet and still clenching hole came in contact with the fabric that covered his hyung's hard cock. 

fingers that were now lubricated entered his hole once again and he moaned as jungkook brought him in for a kiss.

pale, needy hands reached down to take the dom’s cock out of his sweats, and as soon as chanyeol's fingers disappeared from his hole, he wasted no time impaling himself with jungkook's cock.

"fuck," jungkook groaned, "so tight for me, hm? such a slut for my cock."

yoongi nodded as he desperately rocked back and forth, then eventually began bouncing as he held onto jungkook's pecs. the male guided him and groped his cheeks to part them, muttering curses as he felt the boy’s rim stretching out to accomodate his cock.

soon, fingers entered beside jungkook's cock and yoongi moaned out a loud 'yes!' before grinding down and letting tears slip down his cheeks. this was exactly what he needed, the doms knew.

more fingers were added until he was stretched enough to fit the head of chanyeol's cock. both doms let out grunts and deep moans as chanyeol’s cock breached yoongi’s hole.

both men remained still when chanyeol eventually bottomed out, allowing the smaller boy to feel them deep inside him like he so desperately wanted the past months.

soon, yoongi began sobbing as he was waiting to adjust, alerting his dominants. 

"color, baby? what's your color?" 

"g-green!" the boy wailed as he laid his head against jungkook's chest and tried to pull chanyeol closer, "m-missed you so much! f-feels g-good!"

the dominants let out sighs of relief before chanyeol began to slowly pull out and push back in, "shh, baby, we won't be leaving you again in a long, long time." 

the boy sobbed as he rocked back against the two cocks in his ass, sitting up and slowly trying to bounce. this caused both men to grunt at the tightness. 

"fuck, such a size queen, huh? you're not satisfied even with two fat cocks plugging your little hole. not until you're gaping."

"y-yes!" yoongi sobbed out as chanyeol kissed his nape, "'s good! 'm your slut!"

"damn right," chanyeol growled before grabbing yoongi by the hips and ramming into him, causing yoongi to yell out and knock down to jungkook's chest.

moans, sobs and whines filled the living room until the three men were sated—curled up together on the bed that was no longer occupied by two cold, empty spots, but by lovers whom whispered love confessions and caressed each other with the love that was so prominent in their gazes.


End file.
